Mad Dogs and Englishmen
by Lexi-Nou
Summary: It's the heat. That's what Daryl Dixon tells himself. Bethyl One shot rated M for Smut


It's the heat. That's what Daryl Dixon tells himself, tries to convince himself as he counts out ammo on his lap, against the cell block wall, sweating. Afternoon sun and very little shade and he's all pent up like smoke before fire. He finds relief for a moment when a shadow casts and his eyes stop squinting now the sun is banished behind the slightest of figures. Beth.

"Hi," she greets gently her skin shimmering like it's coated with crushed diamonds. He tilts his head in acknowledgment. From her side she produces a bottle. Rubbing his eyes at the sight of her he can't help but shake his head. Vest top tucked up to reveal a toned stomach and teeny tiny shorts that are a bit too tight, hugging her hips in a way that demands his attention. He's staring and she notices, the bottle still expectant in her hand. Taking it quickly without a thank you he presses it to his lips, because if his mouth wasn't dry it is now and that's the only reason he's started to lick his lips, he swears.

"There's not a cool spot in this place!" her voice is a low exhausted moan that stirs him as she shifts her weight from one long leg to the other, her milky white thighs turning pink.

"Midday." He explains. "Be better off back where you came from." Her little face looks instantly hurt and he ruffles his hair ashamed. He's not one for social situations, aint' good at understanding how interactions are meant to go and by good lord does it show. "I mean," he begins but falters flicking the bullets from his thigh, he lost count minutes ago, "Mad dogs and Englishmen." It's a poor explanation and it clearly makes no sense to the petite blonde whose eyes that look like the ocean narrow in confusion. "Ne're mind." He coughs.

The Greene Girl re-adjusts her golden locks, sweeping them up high onto her head and fanning her now bare neck and Daryl gets lost somewhere in between her ear lobe and collar bone.

"May I?" She sounds as sweet as sugar but there's something in her eyes that makes him swear she could sin like the best of them because when she leans forward and she's all cleavage, he starts to lose control. Beth takes the bottle and makes doe eyes, all wide with fluttering lashes.

"Seriously?" he whispers in disbelief as she bites her bottom lip, her teeth grazing agonizingly slow. He has to pinch himself because it feels like he's dreaming. He hopes to hell that it's just the heat and he's not seeing things like Rick, but then his lips curl up right in amusement because he appreciates the sight but shit – is she? Full lips snaking over the bottle top "You tryin' to kill me woman?" he shouts and stands because if he doesn't stand up now he's not going to be able to move. Hands in his pockets he tugs on his trousers which have become agonizingly tight.

"I don't know what you mean?" playing dumb doesn't work with Daryl and in moments he has her pinned. Her back brushes against the hot hard wall and she gasps unnecessarily loud when he holds her wrists to her sides.

"Don't yer?"

It's his breath upon her face all hot and heavy and the feeling of his body pressed up against her that makes her register that it's time to give it up. She's flushing red within an instant when she feels his hips grind with emphasis against her own. So maybe she knew. Maybe she was trying it out, testing it. Maybe it was the heat and her hormones that were making her act so, so, - fuck she didn't care because if she couldn't stop this feeling that was building in the pit of her stomach then she thought she might just explode.

He closes his eyes for a moment, loosens his hold as he lets his head rest against hers, as he takes it all in.

"Can't play these games with me girl, yer don't know what yer doin'." He whispers low and painfully slow against her ear, sending a shiver down from her neck to her toes. It makes her ignite. With her finger to his shirt she trails it, letting it run smoothly down in a soft straight line. She can feel each and every muscle, the way it contracts at her touch. She can feel them all the way down until she stops at his belt, letting her finger tips rest lightly on the tarnished silver buckle. "Beth-" he breathes but she cuts him off with just one look and immediately he's pushing against her, narrowing the gap between their bodies until barely even air can slip through. She's almost off the ground as his hands matt themselves in the back of her hair, his fingers coiling around her loose curls as he clutches her closer, her head angled up to look directly at the heat in his eyes. He pauses, looking longingly over her full plump lips that beckon him to be kissed. He has to be sure.

"I know," she manages to say, her breath caught somewhere in the back of her throat. "I know what I'm doin'". His lips crash against hers with a built up frustration, that she feels like she's falling right on into him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she lets one hand trace over his features letting the image of him burn into her fingers, so that later, when all this is done and he can barely look at her around the others she can touch herself and let herself believe that it is him.

"You and your stupid shorts," he grumbles, peppering searing kisses along her jaw that makes her crane her neck for more access, pressing the back of his head closer against her fiery skin. "And this," a finger runs up her waist giving her goosebumps as it stops just under where her bra would normally be (but god damn its hot), where she's folded the material so it's gathered up and under. "Well!" There's an appreciative tut as his eyebrow arches and she's never agreed with him more. How very, very, stupid indeed.

"So," she quivers as a finger becomes a hand and the warmth of it burns beneath her. Just up, she begs, just move it up. "Tell me Greene," and oh god who thought her surname could sound sexy, his teeth against her collar bone as he sucks upon her skin. "What we gonna do' bout that?"

She swallows as he stops and pulls away a remarkably calm composure on his previously flustered face. She can't think, she's all of a whirl. Dizzy and dreamy, she can barely keep her focus. "What you want me to do?" He's enjoying it, a bit too much for her liking as he retracts making her yearn for the feel of his touch against her once more. She's played her game and now it's his turn. He'll have her begging before the sun goes down.

"Kiss me." It's all she can say at first and he instantly obliges, their tongues finding each other as he dominates her mouth. He tastes like cigarettes and alcohol and all things forbidden. She becomes melted butter as he lets out a moan but it's not enough without the feel of him. The feel of his hands over her, claiming her. "Touch me." His lips smile against her own, her head lolling back, eyes to the sky as one hand trails up her thigh, rising it, gripping the underside of her arse and thrusting her close.

"Where?" teeth tugging against her bottom lip, Beth's heart races, her hips grinding frantically against his trying to find some form of release.

"Everywhere." She hates herself for sounding so desperate but the press of their denim is creating chaos and it's killing her.

"Here?" His hand strokes the soft skin of her sides.

"Yes,"

"Here?" The other down her neck, to the dip of her vest, dragging it lower so his nails can lightly graze the curve of her pert breasts.

"Yes," He teases her further as he cups them, catching her hardening nipples between his fingers and the material, pulling them taught. She moans his name against his mouth as they swell but he ignores her, continuing the glorious assault on her body.

"Here?" she can't speak, one finger slipping down to the top of her jean shorts, dipping below the band and stroking the outline of lace on the top of her panties. It makes her throb with want, already wet. She knows a finger fuck won't come near to satisfying her desires but hell she arches against him anyway, gaining that extra inch of his touch. He smirks into her skin as he lifts her top and takes one breast to his mouth sucking at the tip. A slight tug with his teeth as she's all of a shudder.

"Fuck Daryl," Beth hisses bleary eyed as the fingers of his free hand dance between her folds, his thumb creating circles over her clit. It's never been like this, she's completely lost. Back when the world was normal it was all foolish fumbling beneath an apple tree. Now when the world has gone to shit she's being taken to a place full of pleasure she never knew existed. Sliding two fingers torturously slow into her core, she tenses, her eyes heavy lidded with want.

Seeing the strain of his cock against his jeans she goes to reciprocate, unzipping and grabbing at him with one hand, she can't help but marvel at the sight of his long, thick, length. Wrapping her hand around him she tries to replicate the pulsating rhythm of his fingers as he pumps them in and out of her, making her gasp for breath.

"You do that and we're done!" he utters clasping the sides of her face firmly so her lips pucker his eyes drawing her into his, so dark and deep with desire. "Is that what you want?" His fingers slow and she finds herself rocking against them desperately, her body yearning for more.

"No." she whimpers red faced and breathless as his flicks his thumb against her clit, making her jolt further against his palm. "I want," she stammers, sticking with sweat, as he cocks an eyebrow expectantly. "I want you, inside of me." The longing between her legs is overwhelming and she is a slave to his every touch. "Please."

He doesn't respond, not with words, instead his lips are against hers in an instant, her back brushing hard against the bricks, scratching her skin whilst his hands get to work on her shorts, thrusting them down her thighs with her panties in tow until they fall to the floor at her feet. She claws at his back beneath his shirt, biting down on his shoulder as she hears the zip of his jeans, aching in anticipation. Before she can reach for him he spins her sharply, her back to his chest, her face flat to the side against the burning brick.

"Like this?" She can't see his face, just the movement of his lips from the corner of her eyes as one hand grasps her hair. His voice is tense, a slight tremor in his tone as if he can barely contain himself. "Against the fuckin' wall?" The tip of his cock slips across her slit and she can already feel her wetness moisten her thighs. Bucking her hips she bites down into her bottom lip as she blasphemes.

"Oh God yes!" she thinks she hears him chuckle but she nearly loses all her senses as no sooner have the words left her swollen lips she feels a swift thrust as he fills her. Her mouth falls into a perfect 'o' whilst her eyes roll at the sensation of him filling her whole.

"Shit you're so damn tight." He whispers, waiting a moment for her to re-adjust before sliding himself nearly all the way out and then slamming into her with such a force that she sees stars. She lets him take control, dominate her, it's what he does what he's used to and she likes it. The way his hands take hold of her hips and adjust her, whilst his rock hard cock slick with her juices thrusts into her at such an angle that she can feel herself already starting constrict around him.

With both her hands against the wall Beth pants, sweat slipping down to the base of her spine as he pounds into her mercilessly. If anyone was to see, she only now just thinks, as she can't stop the moans that cry out from her lips, but truly, right now, she doesn't give a fuck because all she can think about it is what Daryl Dixon is doing to her. What she hopes to hell he keeps doing because she can feel it building, the intensity with each stroke.

"Shit," she curses her legs going weaker that he has to hold her tighter, one arm wrapping around her waist, keeping her close. His fingers sprawl against her stomach sliding down inch by inch, until he's reaching around and brushing her now overly sensitive clit once more. "Faster," she finds herself gasping getting lost under his touch. "Faster."

"Hush!" he orders but obliges. The pace and pressure is frantic and Beth swears she's falling as her whole body starts to flutter, her head getting light.

"But I'm," she begins. He wanted her to speak, to be vocal and now she can't stop because, "I'm gonna –"

"Cum?" he finishes for her and she explodes around him, his name falling from her lips. With his hand to her mouth to silence her scream, she moans against his fingers which cover her mouth. Riding out her orgasm she licks one fully with the length her tongue before popping it between her lips and sucking. His own moans become apparent in her ear and she grinds against him with all that she has left, feeling him frantically grasp at her breast, his nails sinking in to the soft mound of flesh.

"Fuck Beth!" Daryl curses into the back of her neck as his body tenses and he finds his own release, his body slumping heavily against hers.

* * *

Shimmying back into her shorts Beth smooths out her matted hair, still feeling the burn of her name against her bare neck, whilst Daryl watches from his spot against the fence. It's quite a sight she thinks, cigarette between his lips, hand in his pocket, sweat soaked hair hanging in strands in front of his heavy lidded eyes.

"That was-" Beth begins finally able to breathe. She jumps as he sends the water bottle flying at her face, the door to the prison opening and Rick slipping out.

"Hot?" Daryl offers and she grins catching it with one hand.

"Yeah." Beth blushes, with a private smile, placing it to her lips "It was."


End file.
